Sunsets and Stars
by YuiIsHere
Summary: Ok, so the fanfic will contain of PG-13 content and inside jokes. This fanfic will be based off my friends from Soul Eater Amino and a little of there personality they've added to the Soul Eater characters. There are OCs that are not mine but my friends. One of the OCs (Yui) is mine tho. Please don't get mad at the ships. Also I DO NOT own Soul Eater I'm just a big fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so the fanfic will contain of PG-13 content and inside jokes. This fanfic will be based off my friends from Soul Eater Amino and a little of there personality they've added to the Soul Eater characters. There are OCs that are not mine but my friends. One of the OCs (Yui) is mine tho. Please don't get mad at the ships in this fanfic.**

 **Some of the ships will be:**

 **Maka X Soul**

 **Patty X Black*Star**

 **Lord Death X Air(inside joke)**

 **Death The Kid X Ash(friend's OC)**

 **Wisty x setchi(My friends' OCs)**

 **Ragnarok X Excalibur**

Maka's P.O.V

It was a wonderful morning in Death City and I felt that I could finally tell Soul how I felt. It's been three years after he became a Death Scythe, I have always had feelings for Soul but I thought it would go away. But those feelings only grew stronger. Lord Death had told me Soul's missions would get shorter and that Soul and I could stay partners. I am now 18 just like Soul. Then the thought came to me, I'm going to do it!

I walk to Soul's room and knock on his door. "Hey Soul, get up!" There was no answer so I yelled again, "Soul I really really really need to talk to you..." There was still no answer so I thought he must have stayed at Black*Star's house last night.

Then there was a knock on the apartment door and I answered, it was Soul. "Hey Maka, I have big news to tell you!" Soul was smiling big.

"Yea, what is it? Because I really need to tell you something as well." I felt shaken up.

"Well I asked out Megan and she said yes!" Soul sounded super happy but, all I could do was to try and hold back my tears.

"I'm really happy for you Soul... Oh, just forget about me having something to say. I forgot it wasn't important. Haha, I'm just going to head to my room and read. Oh I just realized Megan is also a meister... I'm guessing you found a new partner as well..." I ran to my room as tears fell down my face.

Megan, a two star meister took him away from me. She always told me how great he was and how he deserved better than me. She said she would take him and she did. She took my weapon. The guy I loved for six whole years.

I screamed into my pillow and started to cry. Soul wasn't here last night, the thoughts came to my head just knowing him... He was with her last night! I should of known he didn't feel the same.

I hear a knock on my door, "Maka, let me in. What the hell was that and why did you scream? Please Maka..." I can't stop crying even though I'm trying but I still open the door. "M-Maka?" Soul pulls me into a hug and I just cry more. "Maka, why are you crying? I'm not going to be be Meg's weapon just because I'm dating her you know? Even if she wants me to, I won't leave you Maka."

I cry more, crying on Soul's white ruff shirt. "It's not that, Soul! Damnit! Why do you have to make things so much harder for me?"

"Maka, I have been your weapon for six years! Tell me why you're crying so I can fix what I did wrong!" Soul hugs me tighter.

"But you can't fix it, Soul!" I yell at him.

"What do you mean I can't fix it, Maka?" He frowned.

"Soul, because your happy without me!" I cry more as I break loose of his arms. Just the thought of how selfish I just sounded was awful.

"Maka, what do you mean I'm happy without you? Do you really think I'm going to leave just because I'm dating Megan? Maka-" I cut him off by falling to my knees.

"SOUL! I LOVE YOU DAMNIT! I have loved you for six damn years! Meg always hated me and always told me she would take you and she did it. Soul, you stayed with her last night which will turn into you moving out. Then, her keeping me out of your life and you would have to live with her!" I cry and put my face to the floor.

"Maka-" he picks me up. "Why didn't you tell me this before... and what do you mean I stayed the night with her? I was at Black*Star's house last night. I wouldn't go that low, Maka. Maka... I honestly... always loved you, I honestly only asked out Meg because I thought you didn't have the same feelings for me." He kissed my forehead.

"Soul, you can't do that. You are with Meg. What are you going to do?" I can feel my tears coming back.

"I will break up with her if that makes you happy. Anyways, I'm not happy knowing everything she said to my meister, and honestly I would be upset if you were dating some other guy..."

"Soul, don't break up with her because of me... please." He nodded and I could tell he was doing this for himself and me. So, I nodded my head and wiped my tears as Soul exited the apartment.

Soul's P.O.V

I walk to Meg's house and knock on her door. She opens the door and hugs me.

"Soul~Senpai! I need to talk to you about a few things." She smiles at me.

"Yea that's why I came here... I need to talk to you." I try to keep a fake smile.

"Soul, first I need to tell you a few things, because now that we are dating you have to be MY weapon!" She giggles.

"Meg look-" she cuts me off and I let out a frown. I was angry at what she was saying to me.

"I don't like nor trust Maka. She would try to take you away from me, Soul!" She lets out fake tears, It pissed me off.

"Meg, look I came here to tell you-" she cuts me off again and I was about to break.

"Also, you would have to live with me because you would be my weapon and your living with another girl!" She pissed me off to the point I started to yell at her.

"Meg, that's it stop cutting me off. This is why I'm here. I can't be similar to someone like you. You're acting like a bitch and it's really uncool. Also, don't talk about my meister like that ever again! And after you talking like that I'm done, I can't date you. I'm sorry." I was at the point that I was yelling at her.

"Soul~Senpai! Don't do this to me please! This isn't what you want Soul, I know it." I can see her trying to fake cry, I walk away letting her know my answer to that and that answer is that we are done.

I head home really pissed and, all I could think about was how uncool that was. I even hurt Maka which is even worse.

I open the door to see Maka on the couch. She was reading a book but I could still see tears fall down her cheeks.

"Hey Maka... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... It was really uncool of me to do that." I take her book and wipe her tears.

"Soul... I messed up... I just made you break up with your girlfriend! What have I done? I ruined your happiness... I'm so selfish. I shouldn't have cried like that, I'm sorry Soul." She starts to tear up.

"M-Maka... She was talking shit about you and I would have broken up with her when I saw her. She was going to say what she said anyway, it was really uncool." I look down feeling stupid anyway. "Maka I'm happy with you!" I kiss her cheek "Maka your the coolest meister ever." I smile at her, she wipes her tears.

"Soul... Are you sure? I mean.. I was so selfish, I'm so sorry Soul." She hugs me.

"I know this is super uncool of me after breaking up with Meg... B-but..." I look into her emerald green eyes, " Maka..."

-End of the first chapter!-

 **I want to thank everyone that I'm friends with in the Soul Eater Amino and also thank [Patty| /p/1l8lwt] for editing the fanfic! ^^ I hope you guys like the fanfic and enjoy more to come. In later chapters I will add more of the storyline that kinda goes with me and my friends talk about and stuff. Lots of inside jokes to come and also these first two chapters are just some old stuff I wrote that I just wanted to add because why not.**

 **I already made the next chapter and I will post it soon! Just let me know what I should name this fanfic and tell me what you think of it. I only posted my fanfic here because the people on Soul Eater Amino really liked it and I hope everyone here likes it as well!**

 **~Yui**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so the fanfic will contain of PG-13 content and inside jokes. This fanfic will be based off my friends from Soul Eater Amino and a little of there personality they've added to the Soul Eater characters. There are OCs that are not mine but my friends. One of the OCs (Yui) is mine tho. Please don't get mad at the ships in this fanfic.**

 **Some of the ships will be:**

 **Maka X Soul**

 **Patty X Black*Star**

 **Lord Death X Air(inside joke)**

 **Death The Kid X Ash(friend's OC)**

 **Wisty X setchi**

 **Ragnarok X Excalibur**

 **Stein X Chair**

 **Also I DO NOT own Soul Eater I'm just a big fan that likes to ship!**

Maka's P.O.V

I knew what Soul was going to say but, I didn't want him to tell me yet that is. "Soul don't, I don't want people to think... your an asshole... and think you only broke up with Meg to date me." I really would love to go out with Soul but I don't want people to think poorly of him.

"Yeah I guess your right, Maka. I just want you to know I will be waiting. Hehe, OH SHIT! we are going to be late!" He grabs one of the books I bought him a while back.

"Wait you are really reading that?" I was honestly shocked to see " Guy" reading.

"Yeah I'm reading, is that bad? I just want to understand you better, I want to know why you like these things. But, reading is kind of fun just don't tell Black*Star and Kid..." He was embarrassed so I start to laugh.

"I thought you were too cool for reading ' Guy.' Haha, wow you would read but you don't people want to know." I can't help but laugh.

"Well... Oh look at the time! We don't want to be late do we?" He put his other hand in his pocket and started to walk to the door.

"Yeah, you're right I don't want to be late. Well if you want to understand me better in going to have to understand you better." I couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean by that?" I glare at him.

"I want you to teach me how to play the piano! It's the best way to get closer to you, and it would be fun!" I smile brightly as I look at Soul's crimson red eyes. "Please Soul!"

"But Maka... We don't have a piano... I mean I would love to teach you how to play the piano." He opens the door as I run back to my room to get something.

I come running out the door. "Come on, Soul. We don't want to be late!"

He catches up to me "What did you get from your room?"

"Hehe, well Soul when you were working on your missions, I had a mission of my own." I'm so happy I can't help but hug him.

"Which was?" He seemed curious and I laughed as he hugged me back.

I pull him to school behind me "My mission was to get enough money to buy you a piano!" I laughed as his mouth formed into a 'O' shape into a smirk.

"Maka... Your kidding right? You didn't really save up over 3,000 dollars for me..." He picks me up and I started to scream but also, laugh.

"Yes, yes I did Soul. Now put me down!" I couldn't stop smiling because, I felt I didn't know how to.

Soul's P.O.V

I couldn't help but hold her closer. When I noticed that she was telling me to put her down, I put her down and tell her "Sorry... Anyways let's head to schook, I mean school. Damn it I can't even talk today."

"Haha, ok you're right. We need to catch up with everyone, they actually helped me save up the money!" She smiled and started to walk to schook. (Err.. school!)

We head to school and I see Patty, Liz, and Kid waiting for us. "You're eight minutes late, thank you." Kid smiled as Liz looked pissed.

"Wow Kid, your really helpful you know." Liz called out.

"Kid~Kun we need to get to class!" Patty laughed.

 _-Time Skip-_

Maka's P.O.V

Patty and I started to walk to Ash's apartment. I told Patty what had happened, and why I was late.

Patty giggled and told me that Black*Star had asked her out the day before. I just yelled out "Omigod YUS! I always thought you and Black*Star would be a cute couple!" We started to laugh.

We got to Ash's apartment and knocked on the door. We were so happy to see one of our best friends once again.

 _-End Of Chapter 2-_

 **I want to thank everyone that I'm friends with in the Soul Eater Amino and also thank [Patty| /p/1l8lwt] for editing the fanfic! ^^ I hope you guys like the fanfic and enjoy more to come. In later chapters I will add more of the storyline that kinda goes with me and my friends talk about and stuff. Lots of inside jokes to come and also these first to chapters and just some old stuff I wrote that I just wanted to add because why not.**

 **Also let me know what ships you want me to add and what you think of this fanfic! This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like! I'm sorry that this one is a lot shorter than my first. I'm going to try to make these a lot longer!**

 **~Yui**


End file.
